Elphaba's Apprentice
by Singer013
Summary: Elphaba meets a 17 year old girl that Morrible is trying to use and when that girl publicly humiliates Morrible the two team up, will they bring Morrible down? or will they go down in the process Story may be book and musical baised as time goes on
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have been thinking about writing this for awhile and I finally am even though I have not seen Wicked yet, this is my first Wicked story and I would like some helpful criticism **

**I only own the story and any characters that I make **

On The Run 

"NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU, YOU TULLEL MINDED FIEND!" I shouted, it had been two months since I had arrived in Oz and only one month that they publicly announced The Wicked Witch of The West. I have powers, that is how the "Wizard" had found out about me, but what he doesn't know is that I can see through all of the lies that he had been telling and the fact that Morrible (Who is very horrible) is manipulating him like a puppet.

I had gotten a letter in the mail at my house that said that I needed to see the Wizard in the Emerald City and if I refused the Gale Force would be knocking on my door if I wasn't there by a certain date. I couldn't believe it, they expected me to drop everything and leave my home, when I have a steady job at the Ozway theaters which are all over the place, but how they found me I will never know.

When I got to the palace I didn't have to wait too long; when I got there he told me that Morrible would talk to me. She told me that I must join them or I would be another Wicked Witch

"Why should I help you?" I asked keeping a tuff persona up

"To get rid of that blasted girl Elphaba and the Animals" replied Morrible

That is when I started running away from Morrible, but that would prove to be a small mistake on my part, because Morrible froze me with her weather powers

"My, why don't you stay for awhile, you look a little cold" she laughed

But what she didn't know, was that one of my powers is to control fire, so my body temperature is warmer than most. I heated my body temperature and melted the ice in seconds then standing with my hands aflame

"Let me be, or I'll burn this place to the ground" I threatened with an angry look on my face and I think I sounded quite angry, because I was

Morrible looked at me with her jaw agape but then recovered

"I guess you are more powerful than I originally thought, but no matter I will find you" said my foe

I let out a small theatrical cackle (I have played good and evil characters so I knew how to be evil, or as she says wicked)

"You actually think that you can find me? Well you never will, because no matter how many men or spells you use I won't be there" I said with a grin that could easily label me as wicked alone

Morrible visibly looked scared and I took that as my chance to make a break for it yelling "NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU, YOU TULLEL MINDED FIEND!" and I summoned one of the many cat suits that I had made for myself (I have them in different colors) it was a fiery orange with a big black stripe running from my right hand to my left leg, the glove on my right was orange and the left was black, the boots were also opposite colors. I used my powers to change into it and put on a black mask to cover my eyes, just in case

I stopped for a minute and I could hear Morrible telling the Ozians about me and I decided to make my first public appearance as the newest Witch in Oz

"She is wearing a…" said Morrible from the balcony until I interrupted

"An orange and black cat suit" I finished appearing on the balcony next to the palace after teleporting myself. I could hear several gasps; I had appeared before she had a chance to reveal who I truly am.

"Who are you?" I could hear people questioning

"I am The Flaming Rose" I said with a smirk, I had thought about this before, so I had given myself this name for if I had ever been made a Wicked Witch

"GARDS! GET HER!"Shouted Morrible

I jumped to the ground with the grace of a cat and looked up at Morrible just as the Gale Force started pouring out of the palace, and I could also see Glinda the Good watching me with a sad face

"Better wait a minute; ya better hold the phone, better mind your manner, better change your tone" I sang in a lower voice than my high pinched voice was used to, but I still pulled it off. I was also moving slowly, a little sexily, and menacingly

"Don't you threaten me girl; we're gonna do things my way, or we won't do things at all!" I sang and the vines on the palace around Morrible mainly that had flower buds on them started to react to my powers an let me control them and they opened up and started singing backup for me and annoying Morrible, perfect

"_**Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhh**_" the buds sang

"You don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea. You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here.  
Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how. You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now!" I sang with a mischievous grin (_me, __**buds, **__**both**_)

"_Get this straight! I'm just a mean green girl from out of Oz and I'm bad.__** (Mean girl bad)**__ I'm just a mean green girl from out of Oz and it looks like you been had. I'm just a mean green girl from out of Oz, So get off my back, 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm __**mean and Wicked**__ And I am bad." _I could see Morrible pulling out a small gun and she started to aim it at me, but I levitated and used the vines to get it out of her grip and put it in mine. The next lines were sung with me shooting the gun close to Morrible, but not close enough to hurt her but she did move out of the way in a funny way

"_Wanna save your skin girl? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!) You better step aside. Better take a tip girl. Want some good advice? Ya better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice."_ I shot 12 shots out of the six-shooter using my powers to reload it

"_Ya don't know what you're dealin' with. No, you never did. Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, kid! The Lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars. Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Bleep you"__** ("**__** Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhh")**_I prefer not to swear so I just sang bleep

"Why did you sing bleep?" asked Morrible

"Because I don't like to swear" I replied

"_Watch me now! I'm just a Wicked mean girl from out of Oz And I'm bad. I'm just a Wicked mean girl, a real disgrace, And you've got me violent and mad. I'm just a Wicked mean girl from out of Oz, Gonna trash your butt! Gonna rock this place! I'm mean and green, And I am bad. Don't talk to me about old King-Kong. You think he's the worst? Well, you're thinkin' wrong. Don't talk to me about Frankenstein. He got a temper?_ _**(HA!)**_ _He ain't got mine. __  
__You know I don't come from no black lagoon. I'm from past your world, beyond the clock. You can keep the thing, Keep the it, Keep the creature, they don't mean a thing! __  
__I got Tiger style, major moves. I got the stuff, and I think that proves, You better move it out! Nature calls! You got the point? I'm gonna bust your bubble!_ _**("**__** Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhh")**_(by this point I turned into my half Tiger/part human but mostly tiger, but walks on two legs)  
_Here it comes! I'm just a Wicked mean girl from out of Oz And I'm bad. I'm just a Wicked mean girl from out of Oz A real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man. I'm just a Wicked mean girl from out of Oz So just give it up. It's all over, ace. I'm Wicked and mean. __**(Wicked mean girl from out of Oz.)**_ _I'm Wicked_ _and mean._ _**(Wicked mean girl from out of Oz.)**_ _I'm Wicked and mean._ _**(Wicked mean girl from out of Oz.)**_ _And I...am...bad_!" I started levitating back up to the balcony that I had jumped down from

"Good bye Morrible!" I shouted and Disappeared in a puff of orange smoke

I could hear several people gasp and talk about my performance highly, the Ozians obviously liked me for my humor and it would be a lot harder for Morrible to brainwash them out of liking me

I teleported myself away from the city and I climbed up a tree to rest for awhile because I just ran, changed clothes, cast several spells, turned into a Tiger and back, and teleported; but then I heard a voice that I would eventually come to know very well

"You really made Morrible mad and completely humiliated her Flamingrose" said an unknown voice

I looked down and saw The Wicked Witch of the West standing under the tree, I wasn't scared, because we are now on the same side of the law

"Ah, so you saw" I said climbing down from the tree

"Yes, and I must say that it was quite humorous" said the Witch of the West

"Thank you, by the way you can call me Katie" I said

"Ok Katie, do you need somewhere to stay? I also think that if we work together we could stop that Animal hater Morrible. Oh and you can call me Elphaba" said Elphaba

"You've found yourself a partner in crime" I said with a smirk and held out my hand

"Pleasure to do business with you Flaimingrose" said Elphaba with a smirk

"and I with you Wicked Witch of the West" I said still smirking


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so the song in the last chapter was Mean Green Mother from Outer Space from Little Shop of Horrors, I just changed the words to fit the story, please review **

So Elphaba and I had started our partnership (in crime as I like to call it) I have also found that she has no place to stay but a cave with some rebel Animals, who once they heard my story, also welcomed me into the cave that they call home, except for one. I could have moved my house which had been close to Munchkin land but using my powers I can move it to where ever I want so that I wouldn't have to buy a new house every time that I need to move.

When we first arrived in the cave, Elphaba was greeted by many of the Animals that live there, but when they saw me (still clad in my orange with black cat suit) they were cautious of me because I looked different than most of the humans that they have seen

"Who are you?" a young Lion Cub questioned

"Shush Kimba, you don't know her" said the Cubs mother

"No, its ok I'm going to help all of you as much as I can" I said trying to get the Lioness to see that I really was going to help

"Really?" asked Kimba

"Yes, The Ozians know me as The Flamingrose, but do you want to know a secret Kimba?" I asked Kimba as I kneeled down on the cave floor

"What" said Kimba coming over to me with curiosity in his green eyes

"My real name is Katie" I whispered in Kimba's ear

"Really?" asked the curious Cub

"Really, but don't tell anybody because it's a secret" I said putting one finger to my mouth in a quiet shush

Kimba's father, who was one of the leaders of the rebels came over and started inspecting me, I stood up straight and tall, I wanted to make a good impression

"You look like one with great power, I can feel it in your presence; but why do you smell like you've met a Tiger?" the Lion said walking in circles around me. This fact made me cautious when in his presence

"Well my powers allow me to change into several Animals, including a version of that animal with more human like features such as; walking on two legs, or having paw-like hands. Which is why I smell like a Tiger, because I recently used this ability to turn into a Tiger" I replied carefully

"You can stay, as long as you help us Flamingrose" said the Lion

"She is with me Nunka, and she is my new ally" said Elphaba coming to stand next to me with her broom in hand

"Ah, Miss. Elphaba glad you've returned, I hope you got what you needed" said Nunka as he walked away

"Is he always like that?" I asked Elphaba

"Yes he is, or at least for as long as I have known him" replied Elphaba once Nunka was out of earshot

"Strange, I have never met a Lion who acted like him" I said, like I said before he seems suspicious to me so I am going to be careful around him. I walked around a little bit until I felt someone small and furry press against my leg, I looked down and saw Kimba. I stopped and sat on the ground

"Hey Kimba, how are you doing?" I asked the white Lion Cub

"None of the other cubs want to play with me because I am younger than them" said Kimba sadly hanging his head

"If you want, I can play with you Kimba" I said while I put my hand on his shoulder

"OK!" said Kimba excitedly and started crouching

"Hold up a second Kimba, let me change into a Tiger real quick" I said and started changing into my complete Tiger form (Not the one that is human like it is completely tiger) so that I could play with him closer to his level (not really) but at least I was making an effort.

My striped tail quickly caught the young Lion's attention and he tried to pounce in it, but I moved it out of the way just as he was about to land; Kimba fell down, got back up and tried again with the same effect; this happened a few more times. That is when I noticed that he wasn't pouncing properly, I decided to give the Cub a few pointers and help him out.

"Kimba, has your father ever taught you how to pounce?" I asked

"Well no, he never pays any attention to me" said Kimba sitting down and looked disappointed (He looked so cute with the way his ears reacted to his emotions)

"How come?" I asked him

"Dad is always trying to teach my half brother Burr to be like him, but he doesn't want to because he is scared of our father" said Kimba looking in the direction of a teenaged Lion who was just starting to grow a mane

"Well then all the more reason for me to teach you" I said looking at his mother who gave me a slight nod to show that she approved (I'm guessing that Nunka sleeps around (I hope he doesn't plan on trying to do that to me, because I am currently a Tiger at the moment) and took the first son that he was given and tried to teach him his ways)

"Yay!" said Kimba excitedly

"Ok Kimba, show me your best hunter's crouch" I said.

Kimba got into a hunter's crouch and I saw exactly what he was doing wrong!

"Kimba, you need to stay low to the ground, feel the earth shift under your paws" I said pushing the Lion Cub into the correct position with my paw

"Yah ok stay low to the ground right?" asked Kimba

"Shhh! Try not to make a sound so that no one can hear you" I said putting my tail over his mouth to quiet him

He nodded in response (He was taking this very seriously)

"See that rock over there? I want you to creep towards it" I told Kimba

He started creeping up to it a little faster than I would like

"Slow down and concentrate Kimba I can feel your every movement through the ground" I said and I could feel Elphaba watching me intently

Kimba slowed down and concentrated

"That's it Kimba take it slowly; one more step and pounce!" I said

Kimba then Executed an almost perfect pounce

"Good job Kimba, that's all I am going to teach you for now, keep practicing and if you get good enough, I will teach you how to stalk" I said with a smile on my face at how well Kimba was improving in just one lesson

"Thank you Katie" said Kimba as he rubbed against my right foreleg

"You're welcome Kimba" I said putting my paw around his shoulders

"I'm going to go show Burr!" Kimba said excitedly

I watched him head in the direction of his brother for a moment before turning back into my normal self


End file.
